To Write Love on Her Arms
by SHINeeWhiteRose
Summary: Dreams can mean many things-like who you want to be. One teenager named Kayako with a dark past and a childinsh grin will struggle to find out the meaning of her dreams, the importance of forgiveness, and love. Hidden demons do no good to the soul Kiba/OC
1. The Arrival

**To Write Love on Her Arms**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the anime or manga Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I merely mess with their lives on a site where writers are allowed to do this… and it rules! :D_

_**AN: Just wanted to point out that while this story will have a plotline of it's own, it also will use bits and pieces from the anime and manga, not necessarily in the order that they originally happened… other than that, enjoy! EDIT: If you've already read this there's no need to read it again, just read the part about her dream cuz that's the part that has changed!**_

The same dream every time you fall asleep. You'd think that it would get boring after a while, no? Well, maybe for any other ordinary dream, but this dream was special. I'm trapped in a cage of swirling colors, just wisps of misty purple, pink, blue, and red. Maybe I'm not so much trapped as that I don't want to leave. It's very peaceful here, I love it here.

The oddest thing about this dream? I guess that would be the point at which the colors wrap themselves around me and begin to change me. Suddenly there's a surface in front of me that reflects my new self back at me. I'm back to my innocent 5 year old self, smiling happily in the arms of my mother. She sets the young me down and she runs towards where suddenly her whole family is, jumping into her dad's welcome arms before giving me a smile and beckoning me forward.

The problem with dreams though, is that you always wake up.

Slowly I open my eyes, closing them again at the invasion of bright light, a light that probably was the reason for my awakening in the first place.

Quickly I glance around, assessing the area, before finding it relatively safe. Not 20 seconds later, a big explosion is heard, that would be the reason for the 'relatively' when I was assessing the danger.

"Aw, darn it!" A voice not to far away states angrily. I look back towards the voice to see my young ward completely covered in soot. Not being able to help myself, I laugh. Little Kashiko was no more than 3 and a half feet tall, and 6 years old. His reddish brown hair and sea green eyes frightens many people, for it is not common here in these lands or any others as far as I know.

His face lights up at hearing my laughter, probably because I hadn't laughed in quite a while. I made a quick mental note to laugh more if it made him happy.

"Kashiko! Are you trying to kill me?" Comes the voice of my other traveling companion, Zoro. Sitting up I watched him chase poor Kashiko a few feet before he caught him, pounding his fist on top of the young boys head. "Learn to control your chakra before trying that baka!"

"Itai!" Kashiko cried while grabbing his head

"Onii-san, I suggest you leave the boy alone." I said with a dangerous tone in my voice. While Zoro was my onii-san, Kashiko and I have a bond that makes me protect him, and for him to be fiercely loyal to me in return.

"Tch. Whatever Kaya-chan." He turned and crossed his arms, looking into the surrounding forest. His dark brown hair fell into his face slightly and I smirked as he agitatedly blew it away. He was about 5'11" and built of nearly nothing but muscle. I knew his pale blue eyes were keeping a steady lookout, as were his other senses. He had on a dark blue kimono that reached a bit above his knees with black hakama pants. The trim on the kimono was a light blue and it had black yang half signs from the yin yang symbol. On his head was a straw hat, something that I've always thought looked odd with the rest of his getup, and the headband of our clan.

I felt my own hand reach up and touch my own headband. While his was straight on his hat mine was shifted to the left and tied so it was covering the left side of my face. Getting up, I felt the urge to look in the river across the clearing. Of course I know that I will only see what I see every morning, my weird purplish colored eye, waist length midnight black hair tied in a high pony tail, a slightly curvy 5'2" stature, and disappointment pouring from my pores that I wasn't living in my 'mirror paradise' from my dreams.

I glanced at the river, noting that Kashiko was washing his face and arms at a point to the left of me. I discarded the thought of going over there and instead headed to my right, towards where I knew the Village Hidden in Leaves was located. We would have to pass by there to get to the Land of Waves, where our target was.

"Let's start walking; we've got quite a bit of time left before we reach the Land of Waves." Zoro said. He glances back only once to make sure we were following.

"Are you alright Shiko-kun?" I ask, placing my hand on the top of his head.

He smirks up at me, in a fashion not unlike my own. "I'm okay Kaya-senpai, thank you for asking." He smirks again before running to catch up to Zoro. My dog Gracie chased after us, having slept until the last second. She keeps up a steady pace with me, happily looking around innocently.

I smile at first her, then Zoro and Kashiko, not that they see it, before looking at the clouds in the sky. Suddenly I am reminded of another day in the past, one I care not to remember.

_Flashback Goodness_

"_Onii-san! Wait for me!" A 5 year old Kayako yelled, trying to catch up to the 6 year old Zoro. Without warning she found herself tumbling down the hill on the side of the road. "Onii-san!"_

_She pulled herself up, now was no time for tears. Something was horribly wrong, and her Zoro-niisan was headed straight and willingly towards it. She continued running, not bothering to try and climb the hill to get back on the road. Over the trees she saw a bunch of smoke rising, what scared her most was that that was the direction of their village._

"_ZORO-NIISAN!"_

_Young Kayako pushed herself faster and faster, somehow knowing even at her age that something was very, very wrong. Bursting through the last of the trees Kayako saw a sight she would never forget. Fire was burning everywhere, frighteningly beautiful to see. The village buildings quickly helped spread the fire so even the crops on the other side of their little town became nothing but ashes._

_The most horrible thing though had to be the screams of the villagers, all of them trapped within the flames with no way out. Kayako found herself screaming along with them, frozen where she stood. Suddenly she was thrown back into the bushes by an unknown force. Before she could scream again she noticed that it was her onii-san that had knocked her down._

"_He's… here… gone home… Sharigan…" Came the voice of a man a little bit away. I struggled to fight the urge to faint and tried to listen to what he was saying. "We need him. Hatake Kakashi's power will become my own." The man, was he talking about Kashi-kun? "I need his Sharigan, Naraku. With it, we can take over the entire fire realm." The voice continued as I heard two pairs of footsteps walking away. "And now with the Yuki clan gone, no one will protect him."_

'_What do they want with Kashi-kun? Why did they attack us?' She felt silent tears run down her face. Quietly Zoro lead her away from the blazing town, knowing that they couldn't do anything to help the now dead people._

_As they walked, Kayako looked up at the sky, which was bright, sunny, and cheerful. There were few clouds in the sky but the ones that were there were big fluffy clouds she would find pictures in sometimes. At this point Kayako stopped crying, wiping them away angrily. 'This will be the last time I cry.' She thought to herself. 'I will become strong, for myself and for my family.' She glanced at Zoro who was still leading her further through the forest, deep in thought. 'I will kill those men for what they did. They will pay.'_

And pay they did. I can feel my own pace quicken as I remember the day we finally got revenge for the murder of our whole clan.

_The now 14 and 13 year olds stood over their cowering foes, untouched while the two men were beaten and bloody. The rest of the men's allies lay dead around them, creating a bloody and grotesque battle ground. _

"_W-who are you? Why are you doing this?" One of the men asked, the one we had found to be Naraku. He clutched his stomach where there was a long and deep gash._

"_We are your worst nightmare." The barely teenage Kayako grinned maniacally at their fearful looks._

_The other man before us was looking at Zoro like he was trying to figure something out. Finally his eyes showed some sort of realization. He looked towards her and the look intensified. "I-impossible." He cringed as Zoro took a step closer._

"_You wanna bet?" Zoro's eyes flashed victoriously, seeing that the man had figured out who we were._

"_You, you can't be of the Yuki clan… we-we killed them all." He stuttered, then his eyes widened as he realized he had spoken of it out loud._

"_Bingo." Kayako smirked, greatly enjoying their fear-filled eyes. "But unfortunately for you, you miscounted." _

_With that, she and Zoro simply slit their throats, for they did not deserve to die a more extravagant death. Without a word Zoro started walking away. Kayako followed him a few steps before stopping and looking at the bodies of their fallen foe. She felt an immense guilt overtake her, and she started to do one last jutsu. Knowing that Zoro had stopped to watch her as she blew a stream of fire over all the bodies besides Naraku and Gora, the name of the man who had led the attack on our family, she continued silently. After the others were all covered Kayako started singing the Song of Parting. _

_The Song of Parting is a song from Yuki clan rituals. It is a song that would be sung when one had to bury some of our brethren. Kayako's eyes had filled with tears, but she continued the song refusing to let them fall. So many lives had been taken that day; so many deaths could have been avoided._

_As the song ended, so did the flames. Once she was satisfied, Kayako turned to see Zoro staring at her, a look she couldn't determine on his face._

_He had then taken off his pack and had dug through it till he had found what he was looking for. In his hand he held two forehead protectors with the Yuki clan's ninja symbol engraved on them. He tossed one to me and without a word he tied his own under his hat, which at this time was slightly too large for him._

_Following his example Kayako had moved the bangs covering her left eye to place the protector in their place, covering that side of her face. The bangs drifted back slightly towards their original placement, one that had been consistent since Kayako was four. They now laid in a way that bordered the one side of the symbol on the protector._

"_Let's go onii-san." Kayako had said with such an innocent smile that he smirked in return before leading the way into the forest._

_End Flashbacks :D_

"Kaya-senpai!" The voice of little Kashiko breaks my stream of memories and I realize that I'm running. I skid to a stop and wait for a few seconds to see Zoro run up to me with Kashiko peering over his shoulder. "Kaya-senpai what happed?" He asks, looking at me in confusion.

I look at Zoro to see he has the same sort of expression as Kashiko. My expression turns sheepish as I rub the back of my neck, a habit that these two know means I'm embarrassed.

The flaming cheeks help though.

"What's wrong Kaya-chan?" Zoro places Kashiko on the ground, folding his arms over his chest in a matter that screamed 'spill it or I'll make you'.

"Heh heh, sorry you guys, I was just thinking about some stuff. I guess I just needed to burn off some energy while I was at it." They both sweat drop at my weird excuse before getting knocked over by Gracie.

She barked happily and jumped off of their backs, and I laugh at the identical murderous glares they send at her. She barks again and looks at me, waiting for my approval. I pat her head lightly and smirk. "Good dog." I glance towards the boys to see their incredulous faces, before giggling and running with Gracie towards Konoha. Behind us I can hear the guys running after us, shouting death threats, and I feel myself laugh again.

_Today__marks__the__day__of__a__change._ I find myself thinking, not quite knowing where the thought came from but deciding to ignore it. For now, I was just going to enjoy life as it comes.

Half of the day later we came to stand at the gates of Konoha. "Let's go."

"Kayako. For the last time we are not going in." Zoro crosses his arms across his chest, trying to show me his seriousness on the subject. "There's no point in wasting time here." Poor Kashiko and Gracie look between us fearfully as the tension between us intensifies.

Please onii-san? We haven't come by here in years! Kashi-kun will be so happy to see us!" I put on my best puppy dog pout, knowing that it wouldn't really do anything to convince him.

He glances at me and seems to see that if he doesn't agree than I'll just go by myself, with Kashiko and Gracie following me of course. "Fine, but for one night only, do you hear me?"

"Hai! You're the best onii-san ever!" I say, already heading towards the guards excitedly. "Zoro and Kayako Yuki, plus 2." I told them quickly, bouncing in anticipation.

One of the guards is giving me a look like I was insane, which I wasn't… right now at least. The other guard just seemed to ignore me and swiftly looks over the list. He nods his head and they transport us all right outside the Hokage's office.

"Come in." Came his voice and I happily skip in.

I see him smile as he sees us, the joys of being the Kage's favorites. "Hi Hokage-sama!" I continue to skip over to him so I can give him a hug.

"Hello Kaya-chan, look how grown up you are." He turns to face Zoro next. "And Zoro-san, you look so much like your father, but you have your mother's eyes." He smiles, causing Zoro to smile as well. Next he sees Gracie and Kashiko, and his smile turns to a look of confusion. He looks at me with a protective sheen in his eyes. "Now Kaya-chan, it has been a long time since I've heard from you, but I know for a fact that you are too young to have a child of his age."

I look at him with no doubt a look of confusion, before a metaphorical light bulb goes off. "Hentai!" I punched his head, sending him sprawling on the ground, with a red face rivaling the color of a tomato. "He's not my son! Or Zoro's either!" I crossed my arms and sulked. "I saved him last year from some thieves… and Gracie I bought in a village…"

I pouted as he rubbed the spot I had punched him. "Now, now, I was kidding dear Kaya-chan." Suddenly his face goes serious. "Now, what do you seek in Konoha?"

I shrugged, over his major mistake. "We wish to seek shelter for the night, and then we will be leaving tomorrow morning." Zoro answers with an identical serious face.

I pout again. "And I want to visit Kashi-kun!" I throw my hands in the air as if to emphasize my point. The only acknowledgement _**(AN:**____**Holy**____**crap**____**that**____**took**____**me**____**forever**____**to**____**be**____**able**____**to**____**even**____**get**____**a**____**spelling**____**suggestion**____**for**____**that**__**… **__**evil**____**word**__**…**__**)**___I got for my enthusiasm was a bunch of weird looks from everyone but my hound. "What?"

Zoro shook his head and turns his attention back to the Hokage, who was doing the same thing. "Your request is granted… both of them." I smirk in victory as I flee out the window with Gracie jumping into my arms. I land safely on the ground and I set her down next to me before taking off towards the training grounds, a good place to begin the search. As I remember that I'm close, I get this great idea to try sneaking up on him, I couldn't do it the last time we visited _**(AN:**____**4**____**years**____**ago)**_. I smirk evilly before hiding any evidence of my chakra. Indicating to Gracie to be quiet we continue towards our goal, and I am happy to see that through the trees I can see Kakashi reading one of those little orange books he was always reading the last time I was here. Absentmindedly I wonder what the books were about. Bringing my mind back into action I wait to think about how to handle this. A direct attack would definitely not work; he's too smart for that.

_Unless__…_ I smirk again, proud of the childishness in me. All I did was glance at Gracie and I can tell she already knew of my plan and was willing to help me. _Perfect._ In perfect harmony, after waiting several seconds that is, we pounce towards our unsuspecting victim.

Well, so he seemed. Instantly he looked up at us, looking ready to reprimand someone before shock showed on his face. "Kashi-kun!" I exclaim, finishing the jump so I was now on his back.

I poke his concealed cheek, happy to find that for once it was a real Kakashi and not a clone. "Yay! I snuck up on Kashi-kun!" I look on the ground next to him and saw that there were two bells attached to his waistband. Swiftly I grab them both, jumping off of him in victory. "And I passed his test too! Kaya-chan for the win!" I turned to see Gracie still sitting on his back, a random third bell in her mouth. "And so did Gracie!" I turn to him, a conniving look surely on my face by the way he watched me warily. "And now, you owe us a beautiful lunch."

He stands up, looking at me quizzically. "So that's really you then, Kaya-chan?" His eye crinkles up a bit, and I know that he's smiling. He ruffles my hair and I duck under his hand.

"The one and only!" I smile and glomp him, happy when he was smart enough to catch me and maintain his balance—this time

I look up at him, a cheerful innocent look probably on my face and he randomly sighs. He then glares at three points in the trees. "You three will have to try again later." In synchronization three Genin jump from various hiding places, each with their own form of disappointment showing on their faces.

I instantly feel myself turn red from embarrassment and my hand travel to the back of my neck. "Um, oops?" I give them my best sheepish look and I see them all sweat drop. "My bad?"

_**AN: Yay! Here's chapter one! 15 brownie points to those who can guess the three Genin that were there! (And FYI that wasn't the first time they have taken this test, they passed the test the first time but never got the bells!)**_

_**Luvs forever, HeartlessTeen**_


	2. New Friends and Dinner for Many

**To Write Love on Her Arms**

_Disclaimer: Yeah, you know how there are these characters you recognize? That's because they're not mine. I just bring joy to people all over the world who love Naruto. Kayako, Zoro, and Kashiko however are very dear people to me, so if you want to use them just tells me and I'll let you borrow them, because they are actually mine. _

_**AN: yadda yadda yadda**_

Kakashi places his hand on top of my head (much to my annoyance) and points towards the kids. "Kayako, this is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They are my students and I don't like them. Brats, this is Kayako. She is a close friend of mine." I swat his hand off of me irritably.

Next I turn towards the kids, a smile already on my face. "Hey kids. Sorry for ruining the test, I actually didn't notice you."

The black haired boy, Sasuke glares at me. "What kind of a ninja couldn't even tell where three Genin are? You seem pretty pathetic to me."

I feel my face harden and my friendly smile fall from my face. "I'd watch your mouth kid, in a second it's going to get you killed." He keeps glaring at me, probably thinking about this new development.

"Alright, now Kaya-chan, don't do anything rash." Kakashi says, placing his hand on my shoulder. To anyone else it probably seems friendly, or a way to break the tension, but I can see it for what it really is. It's a warning, a big 'back off', but not exactly a threat.

"She wouldn't be worth it anyway." Sasuke says, putting his hands in his pockets, glaring away from us. The Sakura girl looked at me defiantly; ready to defend this boy to the bitter end.

Unfortunately for Sasuke—and me-that was the final straw. I ran at him, knowing that I was just a blur. I appear behind him and kick him in the back, sending him across the field. Before he can even touch the ground I'm right there, kneeing him in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet away. As he lay there, gasping for breath, I heard the girl, Sakura, call his name and start running towards me with the Naruto kid right behind her.

I look to Kakashi to see that he looks resigned. _Well, if he's going to let me I might as well show them I'm not someone to be messed with._ I dodge a kick from Sakura and block the punches from Naruto. _As long as I remember not to kill them, this'll be fun._ I feel myself smirk evilly.

After a very drawn out battle between us, and battling the urge to just kill them when the chances arose, I decide I have to end this, before someone really does get hurt. I start seeing everything in a red tinge and before I really knew what happened, they are all laying on the ground, barely conscious.

I walk over to Sasuke, leaning down so I know he and the two others can hear me. "I'm a Jounin kid; know about who you're dealing with before you start picking fights." I smile genuinely at him. "You have great potential; I look forward to fighting you when you've been trained more. I find myself wondering of the outcome." He just glares at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hey, what about me?" Yells Naruto, getting to his knees. I look at him in surprise; most people would be smart enough to just stay down. "I'm going to be the Hokage one day!"

I smile at him, seeing the determination in his eyes._ He'll be strong too; he did manage to get in that punch._ I feel my side throb in response to the thought, the kid had quite an arm. "Yeah, you too kid." I bring my left arm to my right side, smiling in wonder. "Keep working on that strength of yours."

I look to the Sakura girl next, pleased to see she had a fire in her eyes; one I found that was quite like my own. "And you, you're going to be a great asset to whatever team you're in. When you're kicking and punching, remember to keep up the flow of chakra. If you lose focus of it, then it won't do as much damage." I extend my hand towards her, and I become pleased when she accepts the help up.

"You can't even go two hours before starting a fight? Kayako you need more control of yourself!" The voice of Zoro reaches me, and I feel my shoulders slump with defeat. Turning around I see both him and Kashiko, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"But-" I point towards the group of kids now around Kakashi. "They started it! They were mean to me!" I pout when everyone around me sweat drops, even Gracie! _Traitor._

"Kaya-senpai, it's not nice to beat up Genin. They could get hurt." Kashiko says in an innocent voice, not seeing the death glares being sent from Sasuke directed towards the little boy.

Before Sasuke can say anything, I rub the back of my neck. "Yeah, but Kashi-kun was here so he made sure nothing too bad happened."

Zoro's eyebrow goes up even higher. "Is that so? Nothing _too_ bad, huh?" Now his glare is turned to Kakashi.

"There was one point with the smashing Naruto into a tree, but other than that she kept her control." He shrugs, making me pout.

"Fine. Let's go Kayako; we've got a journey ahead of us tomorrow." With that, Zoro began walking off. I wave towards everyone else before chasing after him, picking Kashiko up on the way.

"Bye guys!" I yell over my shoulder, jumping from branch to branch in the trees. Soon enough I found myself next to Zoro. "Zoro-niisan, you aren't still mad at him are you?"

Zoro glanced at me and sighed, looking away from me. "I know it isn't his fault Kaya-chan, but I can't help but think that if he hadn't spent those weeks with us then everyone would still be alive." I'm sure he could see the disappointment on my face, for he himself looked ashamed.

"Onii-san, he didn't know that those bastards were coming after him, and he certainly didn't know that they were going to kill our clan. He's lost so much already, he can't find out about it." I felt determination rush through me. "We have to protect him from himself, nya?"

He smiled wistfully at me and ruffled my hair, ruining my ponytail. "You're right Kaya-chan."

"Ano, what are we talking about?" Asked Kashiko from my back. "I'm lost."

We laughed at him, and headed towards the middle of the village, until Gracie barked and headed another direction. "Gracie!" I yell, when she doesn't turn around I sigh. In one smooth movement I give Kashiko to Zoro and take off after her. "You head to our room, I'll go get her." I didn't wait to hear his response and was quickly out of earshot.

Not even a minute later I hear Gracie bark and a voice say 'what the hell?' I sweat drop and head to the clearing I can tell she's in. "Gracie May, you are in so much trouble." I say under my breath, jogging on the ground when I reach the edge of the clearing.

Instantly I feel my senses telling me there's other ninja in the clearing. Glancing around I see a pretty woman and three kids, probably Naruto's age. "I'm sorry, she usually never runs off like that." I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. _I have got to get rid of that habit._ I tell myself mentally.

"She's yours then?" Asked one of them, a guy with brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. He bent down and petted her head fondly before looking back up at me.

I smile widely, happy to make new friends. "Yep! Her name's Gracie." We glanced over at her and I saw that she was playing with another hound. "Aww, he's so cute!" I reach down to pick him up, and out of the corner of my eye I see the guy reach out as if to warn me about something. Before he could say anything, the pup jumped into my reaching arms, so I brought him to my chest and felt him nuzzle against me. "Aww, kawaii!" I squeal.

"Wow, he's never taken to anybody that quick before, besides me anyway." The guy I was talking to before said. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka by the way." He said, extending his hand. He glanced at his pup. "And that's Akamaru."

I smile warmly, and the hound climbs to have its back paws on my shoulders and front paws on my head, causing me to giggle. "I'm Kayako Yuki; you can just call me Kayako if you want." I say, extending my own hand and shaking his. _His hands are so warm… _I shake my head, getting rid of the random thoughts. I turn to his comrades, who had remained silent throughout this whole interaction. "And who might you be?"

"Oh," Kiba said, laughing slightly after remembering the others here. "That guy is Shino, and the girl is Hinata. Then that's-"

"I'm Kurenai. I'm their sensei." Said the pretty woman, arms crossed over her chest in a manner that screamed 'go away'.

I blink at her obvious hostility before smiling again. "It's nice to meet you Kurenai-san, and you too Hinata-sama and Shino-sama." I bow respectfully at them before putting the pup down. "Well, Gracie and I had better get going, we wouldn't want my brother to worry." I waved to them all and tugged on Gracie's collar, my indication that she was to follow. She looked between the other hound and I sadly before following me.

"Come visit us soon, ya hear?" Exclaimed Kiba, waving his hand above his head, with his dog now on his shoulders.

"Okay, we will! Bye Kiba-sama, bye Hinata-sama, bye Shino-sama, Kurenai-san!" With that I turned and sped through the trees, with Gracie hot on my heels.

"We're back!" I yell from the front door, slightly put out that I couldn't just have come through the window.

"Yay! Kaya-sempai, you have returned!" Exclaimed Kashiko, making himself a leech on my leg.

Zoro poked his head around the corner, gazing disbelievingly at our innocent looks. "What did you two do to this poor village _now_?" He walked up to me, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at my offended look.

"And what makes you think we did anything? Just because we weren't with you doesn't mean…" I trailed off as his look became disbelieving and memories popped into my head. "Okay so usually it does mean we did something, but that's not the point!" I sighed, exasperated with his smug look. "We just met some other Konoha Genin and their sensei, no big deal."

At my casual shrug his eyebrow almost disappeared into his hat. "Oh really, there wouldn't happen to have been any boys there would there?" At my shocked look he smiled. "So one _did_ catch your eye then. He shall die." As he started striding off to the door I grabbed onto his leg, creating a train effect with Kashiko still holding on to me.

"Aw come on Onii-san! You just took me by surprise is all. Nobody caught my eye—or anything else for that matter—I just had a friendly conversation with people." I pleaded and felt my face slip into a pout. He looked at me calculatingly before sighing and walking back towards the hallway he had come from.

After taking two steps he stopped to glare at me. "Are you going to let go anytime soon?" He asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

I pretended to think about it; looking from Zoro, to myself, to Kashiko, and finally to Gracie, who had latched onto the back of Kashiko's shirt with her teeth. I look back at Zoro; who now has a raised eyebrow, before taking a deep breath. "No." I smiled cheekily at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you're not." He muttered under his breath before continuing to pull us down the hall. Once we get to a door I let go of Zoro before shaking Kashiko off of my own leg and going inside.

The room was simple, plenty good enough for a one night stay. There was a twin sized bed against the far wall and a small dresser in the corner. The room itself was only about 8 ft by 12 ft. I flopped on the bed and found it to be mildly uncomfortable but adequate. A pawing sound alerted me to Gracie wanted to be let in, so I got up and opened the door to not only see Gracie but also Kashiko. He had a puppy dog pout on his face and a book in his hands.

The immediate response I had was 'not tonight' but I stopped myself. I couldn't even remember the last time I had read that book to him, or any book for that matter. I refocused my attention on him to see him letting the pout fall off his face and poorly hided disappointment taking over his face. How many times had he looked at me like that and I hadn't even noticed?

"Sure, I'll read it to you before bed ok?" I smiled and he returned the smile, his face lighting up.

He hugged me around my middle, almost crushing me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He looked up at me. "Can you please make dinner tonight too?" His face was so utterly hopeful I had to laugh.

Sure, we've been on Zoro-portions for way too long." I winked conspicuously at him when an annoyed 'I heard that' came from Zoro's direction. With that I walked towards the kitchen with Kashiko trotting along behind me like a puppy; but the real puppy had gone into my room to sleep on my bed.

I saw the large pot of boiling water on the stove and knew instantly that Zoro wanted ramen for dinner. The pot was awfully large for 3 people, so I figured Zorro could sense we would be having guests over for dinner later. I didn't question it and just started cutting up the chicken I found in the fridge. I wouldn't say I was a master chef or anything, but my cooking was way better than Zorro's. He says it's just because I'm a girl… sexist jerk. Either way, I had my own way of doing things, especially when I had an audience.

While I tossed carrots, chicken, peas, and corn onto the air and chopped them up, catching them in the pot, Kashiko laughed and clapped; he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. The noodles were just thrown into the pot over my shoulder; there wasn't much I could do with them. I started a smaller pot of water to boil, planning to use it for the rest of the chicken so Gracie could have some dinner. Near the end I started to add what looked like random seasonings to anybody but me. I knew exactly how much and of what to add, a talent of mine I guess.

When it was all done I took ten bowls and filled 8 of them with the ramen, the other two with only the chicken from the other pot. I turned towards the abnormally large table with 5 bowls on each arm. I slid the bowls across the table and then Kashiko went around placing down napkins and chopsticks. He smiled up at me proudly and opened the already cracked window al the way.

"Alright you vultures, come on in. Dinner's ready." I laughed when I heard Naruto yell 'nani?' "Zoro-niisan, Gracie, dinner's ready!" I turned back towards the table to see Zoro seemingly just appear at the head of the table and Gracie tearing through the hallway to sit at one of the bowls of chicken at the other end of the table. I took my spot next to her and smirked as our unannounced visitors one by one came through the window. Kakashi came first, rubbing his neck—so that's where I got that habit—followed by Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and finally Kiba and Akamaru.

"Sorry Kayako, I figured you would be cooking so I was on my way here, then these three brats followed me, and before I knew it this guy showed up." He jerked his thumb towards Kiba.

I giggled as they all sat down. Kakashi sat next to Zoro with Naruto on the other side of him. On Zoro's other side Kashiko sat down, Sasuke sitting next to him and Sakura claimed the spot next to Sasuke. I was on her other side and Kiba sat across form me with Alkmaar sitting next to Gracie. "It's okay Kashi-kun, I don't mind cooking. So Kiba-sama, what were you doing around here?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "I was actually just passing by and smelt something really good so I came to investigate. I found these guys perched outside of your window and the rest was history." He shrugged and I turned towards Zoro who was glaring at Kiba.

I thought of a quick way to distract him. "Hey Zoro-niisan, does Kashi-kun know that you took down the Great Gora by yourself recently?" He glared slightly at me but was quickly drawn into a conversation with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke; with Sakura explaining things to Naruto when he didn't understand. I turned back to Kiba and was surprised to see him devouring the ramen.

After what seemed like a few seconds his bowl was completely empty. He looked up at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Gomen, it just smelled really good and I was starved." He scratched at his cheek and I picked up his bowl, refilling it, before giving it back to him. "Ah! Thanks Kayako-chan!" He smiled happily at me and started eating at a more regular pace. I picked up my own chopsticks and everybody ate and laughed till everybody was stuffed and they all thanked me for the meal before going home.

The room Zoro and Kashiko were sharing had two twin-sized beds, so it was a bit bigger than my room. I wasn't complaining though, its not like I needed the room. As I read Kashiko his story he had drifted to sleep. I tucked him in once more before turning towards Zoro's bed, smirking when I saw him asleep as well. I brought his blankets up to his chin and I kissed them both on the forehead before heading to my own room, Gracie following me lazily.

While lying in the bed I couldn't seem to get comfortable, even with Gracie sleeping next to me. After laying there sleeplessly for an hour I got up and opened the small window, jumping out of it onto a ledge then onto the ground. I heard Gracie land behind me and I patted her head before running towards where my gut was telling me to run. Gracie ran alongside me until we were a bit into the forest. Suddenly she yipped and ran faster and I sensed why, Kiba and Akamaru were nearby. We burst into a clearing and I saw Kiba sitting on a rock by the waters edge while Akamaru and Gracie were running around, playing.

I sat next to Kiba and smiled. "Yo, what up, dog?" He laughed and nudged my shoulder slightly. I felt some sort of heat travel through my arm but I shook it off.

"Just relaxing, what about you… doggette?" He smirked at my faux-outrage.

"Hey! What the fuck is a doggette?" I crossed my arms and huffed, irritated. "If you're trying to use a female dog gentrification than the correct term would be bitch; if you call me a bitch though, you'd better be prepared to die."

He looked at me with humor in his eyes, only to see I was completely serious. He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright Ko-chan you win."

I felt my eyebrows raise and blood slightly rush towards my cheeks. "Ko-chan?"

He smirked, laying back on the rock with his right hand under his head. "Yep, Ko-chan. Everyone else calls you Kaya-chan or Kayako, so I'm calling you Ko-chan."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Fine, call me what you want, but you'll probably forget my name the next time we meet anyway." I looked back towards the hounds to see them curled up by the water. I saw his questioning look out of the corner of my eye and sighed before continuing. "My brother, Kashiko, Gracie, and I won't be back here for years. If I'm lucky that is. Zoro-niisan doesn't like spending time here; it brings up too many bad memories." When he looked like he was going to ask more about it I hurriedly interrupted. "So, what are those red marks on your face?"

I lightly traced one with my fingers and I felt him tremble slightly. Before I could ask anything, he had taken my hand in his own and brought it away from his face. "It's just something we're born with in our clan. What about you though? Why aren't you with your family?" He asked, curiosity showing on his features.

I thought about it for a moment, my 'story' isn't one I normally tell. "Well, my brother and I gained immense control over our chakra very early in life, so we became Jounin a lot earlier than most. Now we are pretty much just nomads, going around and getting the jobs we can, but we visit home a lot." I smiled at him before looking back to the water. _Liar._

"Well that's always good I guess. I just have my mom and sister, but I love them." I laughed and laid back on the rock next to him, looking at the sky.

"This world seems almost surreal sometimes, like it shouldn't be real." At his questioning glance I blush. "Sorry, I say weird stuff sometimes. My brother and Kashiko got used to it after a while, so I don't usually filter what I think anymore." I tried to focus more on the stars as he seemed to ponder my response.

"It makes sense I guess. What if there were only normal villages, and no ninja villages? If any one person had control of their chakra then they'd be considered a threat or a freak." He pointed to a group of stars. "Look it's a shuriken!" I laughed when I saw that indeed there was a shuriken-shape in the sky." I looked at the moon and blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Holy crow!" I got up and looked towards Konoha. "Sorry Inu-kun, I gotta go. We're heading out early tomorrow and I'm not a morning person in the least." I looked down to my right hand to see it still linked with Kiba's. I hesitantly took my hand back, feeling the blood rush to my face—was I actually blushing…

"Oh, sure. Well, have a good trip?" He made it sound like question, and I didn't blame him. I wasn't sure what had just occurred between us but it felt… weird. In a good way, but weird.

I smiled warmly, letting the unknown feeling pass. "Alright Inu-kun, I will. You train hard to become a Chunin okay?" I whistled lightly for Gracie and ran into the trees, Kiba's 'I will' carrying to me in the wind. After a few minutes of running we reached the room and both Gracie and I climbed into the bed as silently as we could. I ran my fingers over her head, petting her lightly to help myself sleep. "Good night Gracie." I said when I was almost completely asleep. "Goodbye, everyone else." I sighed then I was fully unconsciousness, dreaming of lollipops and unicorns. Yeah. _Right._

_**AN: Ok so there's the first major fluff action! :D But don't worry I'm not putting anybody together this soon, drama and hilarity must come first! LOL see ya guys soon 3**_

_**Luvs Forever, HeartlessTeen**_


	3. Training Pt 1

**To Write Love on Her Arms**

_Disclaimer: The characters you see and go 'hey I know that person!' don't belong to me. Remember people this is FAN-fiction not the-actual-writer-wants-to-change-their-story-dramatically-fiction. _

_**AN: Sorry I was really slow on this update, school's catching up with me :/ I'm going to warn you now, updates will probably slow down but I definitely not stop writing I promise!**_

When I woke up the next morning I was not surprised to find Gracie lying over my torso, making it hard for me to breathe. I unceremoniously shoved her off of me—and by default, onto the floor—before getting up and stretching. At Gracie's glare I shrugged, walking off towards the kitchen. I heard her jump back on the bed and laughed softly.

When I reached the kitchen I was surprised to see Kashiko sitting at the table patiently waiting for breakfast. "What's up kiddo?" I ask, reaching into the fridge to pull out the eggs, milk, butter, and cheese. "Where's Zoro?"

Kashiko grinned at the ingredients in my hand. "Scrambled eggs, please. And Zoro's talking to the Hokage. He said it was important, but that he'd be back soon." He shrugged as if it was no big deal, and I put the pan over the fire on the stove. I moved the butter around the pan before cracking four eggs on the side and letting the yolks and egg whites slip onto the pan. I add the milk necessary, humming slightly to myself and wondering idly what the Hokage wanted from my brother.

I put it off my mind, it was probably nothing. Worst case scenario was that Old Man Kage was trying to convince my brother to stay longer, not that I would mind. I used a spatula to keep the eggs from forming completely all together and after a minute or two I added the cheese. When our eggs were done I placed them on two plates and proceeded to add two more eggs to the pan, cooking these ones sunny side up for Zoro. I placed them on another plate and felt a breeze behind me, signaling Zoro's entrance.

"How was the meeting nii-san?" I asked, placing the plates down on the table. Kashiko thanked me and I smiled at him before I turned my attention back towards Zoro who sighed.

He took a bite of his eggs and glanced at me. "I'm not quite sure how you managed this, but we're staying here." I stared at him, my chopsticks poised between my plate and my mouth. He calmly kept eating. "These are a little overdone, but they're still good."

I glared at him before breaking out in a grin and eating my own eggs. I happily started bouncing in my seat. "So, what did Hokage-sama say?" He glared at my no doubt mischievous smirk and sighed, putting his chopstick down.

"It's about time that we settled down, you need to have consistent friends besides Gracie, Kashiko, and myself, and it would be good for you if we stopped the constant travel." He folded his hands and placed his chin on them. "Any complaints you wish to put forth Miss Troublesome?"

I grinned, overjoyed that the old man had finally gotten Zoro to let the rest of us settle. "Nope, none at all Mister Crankypants. So when does Kashiko start school?"

I heard the startled sound of chopsticks dropped on a plate where Kashiko was sitting. "School? You said that you were gonna teach me how to be a ninja Kaya-senpai! I don't wanna go to a school!" He slammed his hands out on the table and used it as leverage to hoist himself up before running out of the door. "You promised you big liar!"

"Kashiko!" Zoro yelled after him, standing up as well. I was frozen by his words, unable to move my body from the table or my gaze from the empty doorway. I felt Zoro's gaze shift between me and the door before finally he went chasing after him, knocking into me as he passed.

Then it was like a spell was broken and I found myself climbing out of the window, yelling a 'stay' command to Gracie. On my feet, I could tell Kashiko wasn't even out of the building yet, but he was close, running through the lobby actually. When he went to run past me—not seeming to know that it was me—I grabbed him, halting his progress. "Kashiko, you know that it's my job to protect you and do what I think is best for you, right?" He refused to look at me but nodded nonetheless. "And you know that when I do something, or decide something, it's with your best interests at heart. When you go to the academy, you're going to be taught by a real teacher, and you'll get to make friends."

At this he looked up at me. "You didn't need friends Kaya-chan, and look how strong you are! I wanna be just like you, not some stupid Chunin!" The chances that he would have a Chunin teacher were high so I decided not to comment on that. "And you promised that _you'd_ be my teacher!"

"Kashiko, you don't even understand your potential power, one day you'll be even stronger than me!" I chuckled and shook my head in a disbelieving manner, only barely noticing the adoring look he gave me and Zoro perching against the doorway. "And the way you're going to get there is by having a great teacher to show you how to use that power." I poked him in the middle of his forehead causing him to stagger back a step and smile cutely at me, rubbing the spot I had just poked.

He grabbed my hand and we walked back towards the building we were staying in. "I guess you're right Kaya-senpai, and I do want to become stronger than you one day! So I'll do my best in school for you!" I smiled proudly at him and grabbed Zoro's ear as we passed him, which caused him to let out a chorus of 'ow's as we walked all the way to the room.

"Imouto-chan, let me go right now or so help me!" He yelled empty threats to me (which Kashiko and I found extremely humorous since they were empty threats) as we walked to the room. "Thank you." He muttered to me but froze upon seeing Kakashi at our table with a book of some-sort in his hand.

Without even looking up at us he raised a palm in a half Kakashi-salute. "Yo." Kashiko and I just lifted up a hand to mock him. "Yo." He sent us a glare to which we just laughed while Zoro grumbled under his breath about Kakashi paying for groceries if he was going to be here all the time. "Two eggs, sunny side up please." He ordered politely, putting his book away when Zoro and Kashiko sat down at the table.

I made my way over to the stove and got two more eggs out of the egg carton thing on the counter. "Right away, Your Highness." I started humming a random tune that popped into my head, ignoring Kakashi's glare as I did so. "So, again I ask Zoro-kun, when does Shiko-kun start school?"

He swallowed the bite he had just taken before answering… taking his sweet time about it to make me mad. "He'll start tomorrow, but we have to start our training jobs today." When I looked at him with a probably puppy dog/unbelieving/sad face he glared at me. "Oh no, if we're staying then you're working to keep this apartment too."

"Oh, so the Hokage talked to you already Zoro-san? Good. Then I can officially tell you that you'll be working with Anko-san in the field." He turned to me next, no doubt knowing that Zoro was going to explode. "And you, Kaya-chan, will be working with Kurenai-san's group of Genin, to help train them."

"Wait a second Kakashi-sama, are you telling me you already knew about this?" Zoro yelled, throwing his chopsticks on his empty plate. "Unbelievable, I can't believe that the old man would con me like that!" He folded his arms and pouted like a kid—not that I was going to tell him that.

"So that must be why Kurenai-sama didn't seem to like me too much when I met her yesterday, how long have you guys known about this?"

"We found out yesterday morning that you'd be visiting, but the old man failed to mention that you were already here. Since I was training the brats when I got the summons I just sent a clone, as did Kurenai-san I believe." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck before beginning to eat the eggs I set in front of him. "Right before the clone came back you pounced on me, so that's why you took me by surprise."

I smiled proudly and reached into my pocket where I had kept two of the bells Gracie and I had stolen from the copy-nin (I gave the third back to Kashi-kun, since there was only two of us), my eyes widening when I saw that they weren't there. "Where are they?" I yelled, turning to Kakashi's confused look. "Kashi-kun, where are our bells?" I leaped over to where he was sitting and started trying to reach into his pockets. "C'mon Kashi-kun, we won them fair and square…ish!"

He easily kept my hands from their search with his own. "Oh, Kiba-kun has them for some reason, he told me to tell you if I saw you before he did at training. Training starts at 9:30 by the way." He added, causing me to freeze.

Ever so slowly I looked over to the clock, not surprised to see that it was now 10:30. "Ahh! Kakashi-baka, you should have warned me!" I screamed, running into my room to change out of my pajamas. Quickly I reached into my bag and started putting on my standard training/mission/travelling outfit I was wearing yesterday. It consisted of a kimono styled top that went only a few inches past my waist, mainly black with red and light purple trimming. Then I had fishnet leggings that went to my ankle and black normal leggings that went under those but stopped an inch above my knee. I wrapped my hands and wrists with gauze **(AN: like Lee does) **and put on my black colored ninja sandals before hopping out of my window with Gracie right behind me.

I dashed as fast as I could towards where I had found Kurenai's group training yesterday. I nearly collapsed with relief when I sensed them but didn't, opting instead to get there as fast as possible.

From a distance I could hear a weird buzzing sound, along with other standard sounds of people fighting. _What's that buzzing noise?_ I think to myself, ignoring the gut feeling that told me I didn't want to find out. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I didn't even know I was supposed to be here until- unti-un…" I stuttered trailed off, fear overtaking my body as I saw the giant cloud of beetles of some kind attacking Hinata. "I'm going to need a lot of bug repellant…"

"So glad you decided to join us Princess Kayako. You're late." Kurenai said, glaring at me like she was wishing me death.

Without taking my eyes off the beetle cloud that Hinata was dealing with I got the courage to answer her. "Gomen Kurenai-san, Kakashi-san just told me that I had to be here 5 minutes ago… why are there bugs here?" I whimpered slightly when one randomly flew close to me.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at me. "Kakashi-san was being lazy again? Figures. And the bugs are part of Shino-kun's family ability. He talks to and controls them. Kiba works with Akamaru, that's part of his family trait, and Hinata has the Byaakugan. They're an A-rated team if you ask me." She smiled proudly at them, and I found myself smiling as well, able to ignore the beetles all around us.

"Yes, they seem to have good teamwork skills." I smiled at them and noticed Kiba running over to us, something hidden behind his back. "Hey Inu-kun… what do you have there?" I knew I probably looked tense from the way Kurenai was eyeing me so I reminded myself that Kiba wasn't an enemy, he wouldn't hurt me.

"Hey Ko-chan! I thought you said that you'd be leaving this morning?" He stood in front of me, his hand still behind his back.

"Oh, well yeah I was supposed to, but the Hokage convinced our brother to live here now! So now I'm like Kurenai's apprentice." I smiled happily and pumped my fist in the air. "So now I'm here to stay!"

Kiba laughed at me and Kurenai sighed, going over to help Hinata and Shino with something. "Alright time to get to work. Start training." She walked off and I pouted but jumped about 20 feet away from Kiba.

"Wait! Before we start I have a surprise for you." He threw something at me and I instinctively noticed that it wasn't some kind of trap before I caught it. I ended up gasping in surprise and in my peripheral vision I saw Kiba smirk.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed, looking at Kiba excitedly. It was a black leather collar looking necklace with red lace and light purple stitching. And of course attached to it was the bell I had won from Kakashi. "When did you have time to do this?"

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, the bells must've fell out of you pocket last night, because after you left I found them there. I figured you needed a better way to carry them around." Suddenly he seemed bashful. "This morning as Akamaru and I were walking here we walked past the petshop and saw the collars themselves, so I got them and took them to my friends flower shop where she added the lace."

"Oh that's awesome." I said, fastening it around my neck. "You even made Gracie one? That's so sweet!" Indeed, Gracie already had one fastened around her neck; Kiba had probably put it on her before he came to see me. "Arigato Inu-kun, you're the best!"

"I don't see any sparring going on over there." Kurenai yelled from her place by the again sparring Shino and Hinata.

Without hesitation I raced over to Kiba while he wasn't paying attention and swept my legs from under him, making him fall on his back from shock. "Tsk, tsk, Inu-kun, you really should pay more attention to your opponent."

He glared at my smirk before jumping up so he was once again on his feet. "That was a cheap shot Ko-chan, but you won't ever get me on my back like that again." This time he matched my smirk, overly confident.

"We'll see about that, pup." I said, feeling my body rush with raw power. "Let's begin. One rule, no using Akamaru or Gracie for now, I want to see your individual power."

"Fine by me." He said, rushing at me.

With that the game started. I started on the defensive and dodged all of his attacks before switching to offensive after he aimed a kick to my head. The switching of offensive and defensive between us lasted for about 5 minutes before I kicked him in the stomach, putting him on his back once again. "What was it that you said I wouldn't be able to do again Inu-kun?"

He glared at me before running at me again, this time creating a clone. "Bring it on Ko-chan, and stop holding back."

I was surprised for half a second before snapping back to reality when the two Kiba's started punching and kicking me. I decided not to comment and just do what he suggested, not holding back punches and almost instantly putting Kiba on his back once again, and making his clone disappear. "As you wish, Inu-kun."

_**AN: I know, I know, you guys are probably like 'wtf we waited this long for this?' yeah I know it sucks, but this story will begin picking up the pace soon. Just a note, the Genin are all 16 right now, and Tenten, Lee, etc. are 17 like Kayako. Sorry if this irritates anyone, but this is so it makes sense later. In the next chapter or the one after that it'll be time for them to go to the land of waves (Zabuza's awesome!) so until then, ja ne!**_

_**Luvs forever, HeartlessTeen**_


End file.
